


a moment of peace

by literally_a_dinosaur



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_a_dinosaur/pseuds/literally_a_dinosaur
Summary: Outside, Robyn was expected to be Robyn Hill, the leader of the Happy Huntresses. The woman that had, against everyone’s expectations, brought the fight directly to Atlas. The woman in whom the people of Mantle had placed their hopes. It was a heavy weight to carry.“I wish I could help you more,” Fiona said, the words escaping her lips before she could stop them.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	a moment of peace

The room was dimly lit, every window closed, the only real light coming from the TV.

“We still have hours ahead of us, but as votes come in, it looks more and more certain that Robyn Hill will fill the open coun–”

With a click, Fiona turned the screen off. The only remaining sound was the light breathing coming from the couch.

Her faunus eyes quickly became used to the dark, but even without them she knew she would have been able to recognize Robyn’s figure. Her presence was unmistakable, even lying down as she was.

“I was watching that, you know?” Robyn said, her tone dry.

“You had your eyes closed.” Walking towards the couch, Fiona kneeled in front of the woman and gently rested a hand on top of her forehead. “Headache?”

A grunt and the frowning below her hand were the only answer. Swallowing up a “told you so,” the faunus sat down on the small space left, her hand lightly caressing Robyn’s hair. “Does that help?”

Robyn nodded, still saying nothing. 

A companionable silence followed. Fiona was used to it, it was how she recharged. 

Outside, Robyn was expected to be Robyn Hill, the leader of the Happy Huntresses. The woman that had, against everyone’s expectations, brought the fight directly to Atlas. The woman in whom the people of Mantle had placed their hopes. It was a heavy weight to carry.

“I wish I could help you more,” Fiona said, the words escaping her lips before she could stop them.

“You help me more than you think.”

Fiona tightened her mouth but said nothing. There was nothing to be gained from reviving old fights.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Robyn asked after a while, her eyes looking directly into Fiona’s, like she could see directly into her soul even through the darkness. “It’s not what you originally signed up for. Once I’m Councilwoman every eye in Mantle and Atlas will be looking at us.”

“This is the best for Mantle. And I’m here with you, Robyn. This _is_ what I signed up fo–” Before she could even finish her sentence, Fiona was pulled into Robyn’s arms and lips.

“You charmer, you.”

It took someone knocking the door warning them about the time before they remembered where they were. As fast as she could, Fiona disentangled herself and turned on the light.

“Augh. Never mind, you she-devil.” Robyn said, covering her eyes.

Fiona smirked, before grabbing a comb to get at least Robyn presentable enough for the press, her own hair always a lost cause.

Too soon the noise of everyone outside became more and more noticeable and they couldn’t delay any more.

With a smile, Robyn hugged her, her chin lightly resting on top of her head. “Thank you for being here. For being the first to believe in me.”

The door opened. Robyn plastered a press-ready face on her face and with a final squeeze she freed Fiona’s hand. They were ready.

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe the tag didn't exist already smh


End file.
